Maldita Tension Sexual
by Rosie R. D
Summary: Kyle está encabronado con Cartman y lo confronta en el baño, ¿qué hizo Cartman esta vez?, nada. ¡Nada!, Kenny también parece estar enojado con él y el gordo ni se inmuta, eso irritaba peor al judío... ¿Qué planeaba Cartman? (Kyman)


**Esto es parte de un rol que tengo con una amiga cuyo fanfiction es Laura 1999 GS, así que aviso posible _OOC_ , _típica historia adolescente_ y hay una frase de un capítulo que no está escrita exactamente como se dijo, ya que no me tomé la molestia de revisar eso xD, para que se entienda un poco, cabe aclarar el hijo de puta Cartman no ha hecho ningún plan o algo para ganar dinero, lo cual tiene a todos aliviados... ya Kyle encabronado xD, en fin, quedó así porque lo escribí en celular y luego lo corregí aquí xD, no flamas plox xdxd okno. En fin, ahí va.**

* * *

 **¡Maldita Tensión Sexual!**

El estruendoso ruido de algo chocando contra la madera fue silenciado por la resonante campana escolar quien, con su típico _ring_ prolongado, avisaba a los alumnos que la hora de salida por fin había llegado. Los pasillos se inundaron de alumnos por montón, la atmósfera se tornaba más tranquila con cada paso y risa que se daban entre jóvenes estudiantes. Por fin se librarían de esta mierda de cárcel llamada escuela hasta la mañana siguiente, llegarían a sus casas justo a tiempo para comer algo delicioso para luego flojear toda la tarde (exceptuando a los cerebritos responsables) y dormir como osos hasta que la chancla de su mamá los despierte una hora antes de lo que deberían.

Todos tendrían un descanso, todos excepto él. Joder.

Kyle lo había empujado contra la puerta del cubículo y había echado llave a la puerta del baño, lo tomó tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, eso lo encabronaba, ¿qué se creía ese judío para sentirse tanta cosa?, estúpido Kyle.

—¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?!—Exclamó cual fiera, volviendo a componerse y mirando cara a cara a Kyle.

—¡¿Qué coño me pasa a mí?!, ¡¿qué coño te pasa a ti?!, ¡Kenny está muy enojado contigo!—Gritó el del ushanka verde, señalándolo.

—¿Y a mí que mierda me importa lo que piense ese pobretón sobre mí?, me vale un pito.—Respondió, mirando los ojos del judío con fiereza, esos ojos verdes lo quemaban con la ira de un volcán en erupción, a millas se notaba el enojo en las pupilas de Kyle Broflovski, por un momento volvió a sentirse bien, pero recordó la semana del culo que habían tenido y la sensación desapareció rápidamente.

—Cartman, ¡¿ni siquiera te sientes un poco mal o asustado?!, ¡Kenny quiere romperte el hocico y tú estás ahí tranquilo!—Vociferó sin pizca de amabilidad.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!

—¡AAAAAGGHHHH!

Kyle había agarrado su ushanka verde y se había puesto a gritar dentro de él, frustrado por la actitud del gordo egoísta que tan indignantemente se atrevía a mirarlo con desprecio, como si fuera él el del problema, ¡carajo!, esta semana la había pasado fatal y gracias a Eric iba en peor, ¿por qué no simplemente Cartman se da un tiro?, pensó. Stan al menos había logrado reconciliarse con Wendy, y él con Heidi, ¡pero no!, ¡el puto de Cartman lo arruina todo como siempre!

—¡No sé lo que planeas pero no te funcionará, Cartman!—Dijo volviéndose a poner el accesorio.

—¡No planeo NADA!

—¡Mientes!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Mientes, yo sé que mientes!, ¡estás mintiendo!, ¡deja de mentir!

Conocía demasiado bien a Eric Theodore Cartman desde el preescolar (por desgracia), era un sucio perro manipulador hijo de puta, sociópata, racista, creído, gordo, mentiroso y embustero. Escoria de la humanidad, un idiota sin sentimientos, un puto imbécil que le jodía la existencia desde la primera vez que lo vio, como deseaba tanto arrancarle la cabeza...

Tal vez así dejaría de preocuparse por él.

—Eres un puto judío maricón, Kyle, ¿sabías? –Insultó Cartman despectivamente, ganándose una mirada del pelirrojo.

—Y tú eres un demente.

—Codicioso.

—¡¿Qué carajos te tiene tan insoportable?!

—¡Tú, Kyle, todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

Parpadeó un par de veces, decidiendo mentalmente si golpear al gordo o seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir, no tuvo oportunidad de optar por lo primero, pues Cartman continuó.

—Inicias tu "operación enamorar a Heidi" pensando que no tendría consecuencias, ¿verdad?, le compras flores, le regalas cosas, le hablas bonito y finges ser tolerante con todos, hasta el punto de ignorar mis insultos. –Cada palabra soltaba veneno, a Cartman solo le faltaba convertirse en una serpiente obesa—Te crees la mejor mierda del mundo, te pavoneas pensando que eres lo suficientemente perfecto para ella, ¡pero déjame decirte algo Kyle!, eres un imbécil.

Kyle seguía desconcertado. ¿Cartman seguía enamorado de Heidi?

—Puede que ella se trague tu mentira, pero nadie mejor que yo conoce lo hijo de zorra que eres. Eres un vanidoso que cree tener siempre la razón, te crees mejor que los demás solo por tener más moral, obras el bien esperando algo a cambio y te deleita sentirte superior. –Escupió con el ceño fruncido—¡Eres una mierda Kyle, estás podrido quieras, o no admitirlo!

El judío salió de su trance y apretó los puños con fuerza, Cartman estaba así de cerca de ganarse un ojo morado y un labio roto.

—Pues lo aceptes o no, ahora me quiere a mí.—Contestó con un tono tranquilo, cosa que puso aún más de malas a su contrincante—Y nunca volverá contigo, porque ahora me tiene a mí a su lado.

Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras, sintió como Cartman lo agarraba bruscamente de su abrigo y lo empujaba contra la pared, se miraron a los ojos con profundo odio y rencor que corría hasta por sus entrañas. El repudio mutuo se podía percibir a distancia.

—Cierra tu jodida boca judía. —Advirtió peligrosamente.

—Acéptalo Cartman, perdiste.

—¡Cállate!

—Nunca será tuya. Jamás.

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, KYLE!

Su mejilla ardió por la bofetada propinada hacia él con furia, dolía bastante, pero no pensaba suplicar piedad, Kyle no se rebajaria ante ese idiota y nunca lo haría.

—Te detesto Cartman.—Soltó con hostilidad, su repulsión escrita en los ojos, Cartman lo dejó de sujetar del abrigo, tomándolo de su rostro, sin tacto alguno como si fuera cualquier muñeco de trapo en mal estado, hizo que Kyle lo mirara más de cerca para que pudiese sentir todo el odio que emanaba hacia él, para que sienta que tan poca cosa era su existencia, su religión, su vida, Kyle era tan solo una piedra en el zapato.

—Yo también te detesto, Kyle.

El chico contuvo la respiración en cuanto sintió sus labios unirse furiosamente con los suyos, la tosquedad con la cual su enemigo atacó su boca hizo que sus sentidos estén alerta por mil, se retorcía intentando librarse de aquella prisión pero la fuerza de Cartman esta vez lo superaba. Su lengua áspera exploraba cada rincón de su boca haciendo que a Kyle se le escapara un gemido, el pelirrojo se maldijo por ser tan débil, sus mejillas calientes no se hicieron de esperar. 《 _Cielos_ 》 _._ La violencia de aquel beso prendía de sobremanera su cuerpo, no era un acercamiento gentil, era rudo y claramente descabellado, lo peor de esta situación era que lo ponía terriblemente excitado, esto era demasiado para Kyle. Pronto el agarre se suavizaba y el joven pudo usar sus manos para apretar el abrigo rojo, sus manos dudaban si quitar a su némesis de un empujón o profundizar el beso. Como su cerebro no le funcionaba en este momento, hizo lo segundo, joder, Cartman lo sacaba de sus casillas, corresponder el beso era una de sus ideas más estúpidas.

Se separaron rato después por la falta de aire, jadeando mientras se alejaban uno de otro, a Kyle le dio una punzada de arrepentimiento en el pecho, ¡dejó que esto sucediera otra vez!, primero fue en la fiesta de Token (donde la culpa la tuvo el alcohol), luego en casa de Cartman y ahora... En el baño de la escuela. ¡¿Por qué siempre lo acaba traicionando su pensamiento racional, abandonándolo?!, si Kenny se enteraba de esto le patearía el culo, se supone que vino a agarrarse a madrazos con el gordo, no a besarlo. Kenny lo golpearía en cuánto se entere, lo hará más fuerte si llega a saber de las otras dos veces anteriores, mierda, ¡maldita tensión sexual!, ni siquiera aferrándose a la idea de tener por fin a Heidi en sus brazos desaparecía, Heidi no curó esto como pensaba, Heidi no solucionó nada. Heidi no pudo borrar ese deseo sucio y maldito.

Cartman miró al joven frente a él, también se sentía mal, Kyle debe ser el objeto de su odio, de su desprecio y por ser un codicioso judío pelirrojo de Jersey merecía la muerte, 《 _no... La muerte no_ 》 Si Kyle moría ya no tendría a alguien con quien pelear, hasta una vez le salvó la vida por esa razón, pero Kyle jamás se enteraría, ese secreto se lo llevaba a tumba, y si Butters abría la boca, también se lo arrastraba. Kyle era tan buenito y se creía un ángel, como quería darle un puñetazo, pero no... Acabó besándolo con insaciable sed de venganza, venganza sobre Heidi por supuesto, esa perra desde que bajó unos kilos se creía lo máximo, atrayendo a Kyle con sus caderas y sus pechos perfectos, con su voz tan amigable, haciéndose irresistible para el judío con problemas hormonales de adolescente, deseó por un segundo que Heidi hubiese estado aquí, observándolos, viendo como Kyle dejaba que sus labios fueran devorados como si no hubiese mañana, para que así se le rompan las esperanzas de algo con el judío, ¡zorra pendeja!, ¡por algo la había engordado!, ¡por algo la hizo despreciable!, por algo había dejado que ella se convierta en un monstruo, había sacado a relucir todo lo peor de ella, de esta manera Kyle se desencantaría de ella para siempre, pero no, ¡Turner tenía que ponerse buena!, como quisiera matarla de una vez, pero no quería volver a la cárcel. Maldición.

Kenny era otro pendejo, "concéntrate en las tetas de Heidi, Kyle" y eso bastó para que el judío le dejara de prestar atención, que te den por culo Kenny, ese piojoso de mierda se metía donde no lo llamaban, y le dolió un poco, pues una vez le dijo "Stan y Kyle se tiene entre sí, y nosotros nos tenemos a nosotros", de verdad consideraba a Kenny como su amigo... Qué pena que sea otro hijo de puta traicionero, por buena suerte nunca le contó de esta necesidad de tener a Kyle gritándole insultos a diestra y siniestra, ahora sabía que McCormick lo hundiría aún más con esa información, al menos se desquitó un poco quitándole a Butters durante el inicio de clase (sabía que esos dos andaban de mariquitas por ahí revoloteando y riendo, a él no lo engañaban), claro que le intentaría dar una paliza, pero aun así, valió la pena.

Volviendo a Heidi Turner, algún día también se vengaría de ella, por robarle la atención del maldito judío desgraciado, Broflovski de verdad se esforzaba en ignorarlo y eso lo tenía jodido, necesitaba a alguien con quien pelear, necesitaba con quien liberar esa energía y Kyle era el único lo suficientemente valiente (o maricón) para dársela, para desafiarlo, nunca nadie lo hacía y solo Kyle tenía las agallas, esto lo hacía sentir jodidamente genial. Kyle era su némesis perfecto.

Que te jodan, Heidi.

Ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasaron mirándose entre sí, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones, deseando que este infierno acabara de una vez por todas. Lo malo era que no podían erradicar el problema, pues matarse entre sí solo los dejaría insatisfechos, necesitaban a alguien con quien desfogarse de sus emociones negativas, más ninguno lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Cartman. —Habló Kyle rompiendo el silencio—Esto... Esto está mal.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mami Kyle con sus santos pensamientos sobre lo pecaminoso. Por favor, esta era la tercera vez que se besaban, ¿y hasta ahora recién le venía con eso?

—Está muy mal.—Le contestó enfatizando el "muy". Ni sabe por qué lo hizo.

—Yo amo a Heidi.

Y vuelta con la misma mierda, estaba seriamente pensando en deshacerse de esa puta.

—Sí, la amas.

Y sin embargo a ella no se la comía a besos o siquiera la tocaba.

—Esto no puede seguir así, debemos arreglarlo de alguna forma.—Sugirió Kyle, con expresión seria, estaba cansado de este juego. ¡Solo quería vivir en paz, maldita sea!

—¿Qué pretendes?, ¿ir a la Corte Suprema y darnos un orden de alejamiento mutua?, ¡¿quieres volver las cosas peores entre nosotros, Kahl?!

—¡No, y no me llame Kahl, gordo de mierda!—Rugió con molestia— Creo que tengo una idea...

—Si es ir a una terapia o alguna de esas pendejadas maricas la respuesta es no.

—¡Carajo Cartman, solo estás ahí quejándote en vez de dar una solución!, ¡no te costaría nada pensar en algo!

—¡Lo siento Kyle, perdón por no ser tan perfecto como tú y la gorda zorra de tu madre!

—¡NO LLAMES A MI MADRE GORDA ZORRA, CULÓN!

—¡PUES NO ME PROVOQUES, JUDÍO IDIOTA!

—¡DEJA DE INSULTAR A MI GENTE, IMBÉCIL!

—¡CHÚPAME LAS BOLAS, KYLE!

—¡OK BASTA!, ¡NO ESTAMOS ARREGLANDO NADA!

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres arreglar?!, ¡todo está perdido Kyle, estamos jodidos!

—Aun puede haber una solución...

—¡¿Cómo qué?!

—¿Tú madre está trabajando hoy?—Sintió como Cartman lo miraba con asco total—¡No pregunto para eso, si es lo que piensas!, ¡jamás lo haría con tu madre!

—Bueno sí, ¡hoy salió a trabajar temprano y me dijo que volvía en la noche!, ¡¿por qué coño preguntas?!

—Vámonos ya, Eric.

Que Kyle lo llamara por su nombre lo dejó estupefacto por varios segundos, jamás lo llamaba así, vio como el pelirrojo solo avanzó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, quitó el seguro y agradeció al cielo que aún no cerraran la escuela, debe ser por los alumnos de detención, quienes por suerte no habían querido utilizar el baño...

—¿Vienes o qué?, no tenemos todo el día culo gordo, andando.

Cartman lo miró algo fuera de lugar, descolocado por las acciones de Kyle, sin embargo lo siguió, caminaron por los pasillos ahora vacíos con el paso un poco apresurado.

—¿A dónde?

—¡¿Cómo que a dónde?!, ¡a tu casa!, arreglaremos esta mierda en tu casa porque en la mía están mis padres.

—¿Piensas matarme en mi propia casa, rata judía?

Kyle negó con la cabeza, un ligero sonrojo se encendió en sus mejillas, no lo miraba de frente y su expresión seguía siendo seria.

—Solo vámonos Eric.

Mientras en el ahora solitario baño, uno de los cubículos se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver a un tembloroso chico rubio de camiseta verde mal abotonada que, sin querer, había presenciado todo el espectáculo de los archienemigos. Oh Jesucristo, si el gordo o Kyle se enteraban de que había estado allí, de seguro le mandarían al FBI encima, peor aún, ¡a los gnomos!, un tic en el ojo se le hizo presente.

—¡E-Esto es mucha presión!, ¡nnhhg!—Se haló del cabello asustado—¡CRAAAAAAAAIIIIGG!—Se fue corriendo desesperado, a buscar el consuelo y protección de aquel chico del chullo azul, quien rogaba lo hubiese esperado en la puerta todo este tiempo.

Tweek presenció algo que no tuvo, ahora tenía miedo de que eso tuviera consecuencias.


End file.
